Traditional locking mechanisms for a firearm secure the firearm by restraining the stock or trigger guard to prevent removal or discharge of that firearm. Modern firearms can be provided with stocks and foregrips constructed of synthetic materials and/or wood components (that is to say, stock components). Modern firearms, such as the AR-15 family of weapons can include accessory mounts as part of the foregrips, or entire rail systems as a replacement to foregrips. Accessory mounts for weapons began with the development of the Weaver rail mount system that was the first standardized scope mount for rifles. The mount was improved in the 1980s and became the Picatinny rail system (“rail system”), a universal accessory system for military and paramilitary weapons. The Picatinny rail device has now relocated the fore grips on many military and paramilitary weapons systems. Today, one or more accessories can be mounted, including but not limited to tactical lights, laser aiming modules, night vision devices, reflex sights, fore grips, bipods and bayonets.
Picatinny rails and accessories can be incorporated into pistol frames and grips. Picatinny rail device locking slot dimensions have been standardized such that the slot width is 5.23 mm. The slot centers are spaced apart by 10.01 mm. Weaver rail mount system slots are less standardized, but have a uniform slot width of 4.57 mm. Accessories can be attached and detached by sliding them onto the rail from one end or the other, by clamping with bolts, thumbscrews or levers; or onto the slots between the raised sections or the rails.
It would be desirable to provide a mounting device that can retain a firearm for ready access and that can also be secured with a commonly available padlock, cotter pin, clevis pin or the like to create a gun lock.